Changes
by angeldust889
Summary: Hermione and Draco are forced to undergo some changes in front of their friends some however change more then they had previously realised they might do. Please read and review thanks xxxx
1. I'm a what?

Hermione and Draco looked at each other confused. What had Dumbledore to tell them that they didn't already know? They were both heads and they already knew that. They entered his office to see Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Ginerva Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini waiting there. "I have called you all here tonight to witness some changes in our two heads. I have a confession to make. Years ago both of your parents separately came to me in first year asking for help but for entirely different reasons. Hermione you were placed under a glamour charm with a new personality and Draco I'll get to you in a moment."

"You're mother Hermione was a witch but left the community to find peace away from Voldermort and found your father a rich business man. When she learned of the impending doom of Voldermort on her own child she asked me for help and so I gave you this new look erasing your memories of your old one. Now however as Voldermort is dead I need to reverse the effects of it." "So you mean to tell me I'm half blood now?" she asked Dumbledore. Malfoy looking shocked as all hell at this new information just remained silent. He was dreading what his piece of information would be. "Now Miss Granger drink this potion here. It will also give you back your personality but I do warn you, you will be different."

She eyed the green liquid unstoppering the vial and threw it back her throat burning as she did so. She was covered all over with a bright golden light. Her hair became golden brown and quite long reaching down to her just above her bum. It was now smooth as silk and poker straight. Her cheeks became more defined and her lips became fuller and pouty. Her skin became almost one shade paler then it had been previously. Her five ft five height became five ft nine. Her body became a very well endowed hour glass shape. She had lost all of her puppy fat and had size 34 double D breasts. She looked amazing. When the light faded everyone gasped. She looked amazing. She ran to the nearest mirror gasping. She really was different and found that having extra weight on her previous b cup chest to be unusual. She had never looked so radiant and curvy before. She was sure loads of guys would be looking at her now because of new long legs and very large chest size. She giggled slightly at this and turned back to the headmaster so he could continue talking.

"Miss Granger I had no idea" said Dumbledore bowing before her. "What are you talking about sir?" she asked him confused. "If you do not know Miss Granger I cannot tell you because it is against the law pertaining to people of your calibre" he said blushing mildly. "Ok well not to worry I'm sure I'll find out soon enough" she replied smiling. "Now moving on Draco your family had a secret they couldn't risk getting out while the dark lord was in power. Now he is dead however I can tell you all about it. You are veela Draco. You will have one year to find your mate and mark her before you die. If this is not done by the end of the year you will die from a broken heart. You will know her instantly by her smell and her look. This will turn you on beyond your wildest dreams and it will be your job always to love, satisfy and protect her at all times. You will find that you also have a unique and sexy smell that will your drive your mate mad too. She will be the only one who can smell it just like you will be the only who smell her. You will then have to mate to her for life which means you will need to bite her once on the neck and she will have to return the favour while of course in an act of intimate natures. You can transform in hours which is rather painful and exhausting or you can go through agony for precisely three minutes and be done with your transformation. Here is the potion" he said handing Draco a cream coloured vial.

"I should warn you also before you take it that once the potion has been taken by you your mate will instantly know who she is. You will soon know who she is as well but I ask you to have patience as she may not understand what's happening to her as her body will change too." He uncorked the vial and downed it. As he did Hermione frowned. He had changed and was one inch taller making him six ft even. To Hermione he just seemed to look slightly better then before but to Ginny he was glowing and his muscles were much more defined. His eyes were now deep grey blue and he looked like a god. The smell of vanilla assaulted Hermione's nostrils as she became very horny. Looking at Ginny she could see Ginny was excited too but more then she was. Ginny was very red faced feeling herself nearing her release. Rubbing her thighs together slightly she came just as he had finished his transformation. Glancing around the room he saw himself and smirked. Just as everyone turned to leave Hermione fainted.

The hormones had become too much for her to bear and as she felt herself explode in her knickers from nothing at all she had fainted with shock. When she came to they were all looking at her in awe. "Hermione are you alright?" asked Harry unsure of what to say. As she felt her hormones going wild she had no idea what to do. "I feel well actually I don't know what I feel but it's definitely strange and no before anyone says it I'm not attracted to Draco even if he does look quite sexy now. It has absolutely nothing to do with the whole Draco becoming a veela thing. It's almost as if my body is trying to tell me that in a few days I'll know exactly what's going on with me. How strange!" she said confused. She got up and swayed a little bit and then made her way to the shared dorms with Malfoy.

Going inside she was frowning. How could she have come when she wasn't even pleasuring herself or being pleasured by someone else either? As the smell of vanilla seemed to cover her totally she muttered it's me I smell like this but why? Focusing more she noticed it wasn't just vanilla she was smelling but actually vanilla cheesecake. "Draco do you like cheesecake at all? How about vanilla cheesecake?" she asked him now curious about the smell. "What eww no way. I can't stand cheesecake unless of course it's lemon cheesecake. Why do you ask?" "I'd just love some cheesecake now and in fact I think I will have some. Winky! Please bring me a large slice of vanilla cheesecake thank you" she said. Soon enough the cake was there as she devoured the slice completely in a few minutes. Draco had never seen anything like it in his life. She actually looked very turned on as she ate the cake.

"Do you know who your mate is?" she asked him curiously. "No I haven't the foggiest" he replied very confused indeed. "Good night Draco" "Granger! You look lovely and I just think you should know it. Never let anyone else tell you otherwise. I want us to be friends. It's obvious we're not mates as such but we should be friends. Good night" he said going into his room. "Draco thank you. Yes I would like to be friends with you. It will be very healthy to put all this animosity behind us good night". Sitting on the chair she looked at the small package in her hand. Should she take it or not? I mean sweet dreams pastille were the twins' new invention at the shop. She decided to take the liquid swigging it down just as Draco came back down to retrieve his book. "What's that Granger?" she blushed really hard having been caught. "Just a potion to give me a peaceful sleep" she lied easily. Getting up the stairs she climbed into her bed silencing the room and locking the door. She instantly fell asleep and had the most sexually vivid dream of her life. Waking up she removed the charms lazily and then screamed. Her bed was in bits as bits of fabric were torn everywhere and feathers littered her entire room. Even a part of the head board was broken.

Draco rushed over to her door knocking. "Are you alright Granger I heard you scream!" he said hysterically. She was on fire and felt that she would explode if she didn't come soon. "I… I AM FINE!" she shouted angrily at her door annoyed she had screamed. Pointing her wand at a piece of paper she transfigured it into a muggle looking toy. "Tremo Magnus!" she said making it vibrate and pleasuring herself. She came shortly afterwards and slipping into her uniform looked at herself in the mirror face flushed. Still shaking she tied her hair up in a high ponytail. Picking up her bag she went into the common and experienced an aftergasm shuddering and jumping as it suddenly hit her.

Draco jumped as in his room he could suddenly sense how turned on she was and it began to drive him wild even if he knew he wasn't the cause of it himself. Wrenching open his door she jumped. "Are you alright Hermione I heard you shriek?!" "I'm fine absolutely" she responded huskily before leaving the room shaking with lust. What's wrong with me? She thought in her head. Soon enough whether she meant it or not she was flying all by herself down to the great hall where she landed gracefully outside the doors where Ron and Harry were waiting for her. "How did I get here?" she asked confused. "What a brilliant charm Hermione how did you manage to make yourself fly. You'll have to teach us that one!" said Harry smiling brightly. "So I flew here?" she asked looking very worried indeed. She bounced over to her place at the head table floating slightly with her feet gracefully grazing against the floor as she seemed to sway into her place. With that all the staff stood up and bowed to her.

"What the heck is going on?" she thought aloud. "Miss Granger come with me please!" said a now blushing Professor Snape. "Explain to me how you've been feeling lately since your transformation last night?" he asked her sounding concerned. "Well sir I felt different. My senses were all heightened and I could smell something that turned me on beyond belief but what I don't understand is that I know for sure I am not Draco's mate" she said looking worried. "Yes I am aware of this. I am going to show you a picture of the four founders and you must tell me which one strikes you in any way at all" he said showing her the image watching as she gasped. "Salazar Slytherin appealed to me. Does this mean I should be in your hosue sir?" "No it doesn't" he said but before he could finish she was crying out in pain and floating in the air once more.

Suddenly there was a noise that resounded throughout the side office and the entire great hall. It sounding like an explosion but there was no explosion to be seen however a few students did scream in their seats. Snape had been blasted back against the wall but was not hurt. When he looked once again before him stood an elegant lady who had black long straight hair that was in a fishtail plait while a beautiful teal flower rested in the side of her hair style. Her skin was darker then it had been and tanned just as an Italian persons skin should be. She was wearing red ballet shoes with the ribbons going up to mid thigh. She was wearing a short long sleeved and revealing red dress. Jutting out from her back were small light lilac wings. Her eyes were now topaz gold in colour. She looked at herself gasping. "What am I?" she asked her voice now sounding very seductive indeed. Snape had some momentary difficulties focusing at the raven beauty before him but finally remembered how to speak. "Remember when I asked you to look at the picture and you said Salazar Slytherin appealed to you? You are a Fae our most sacred type of beings and the reason why he appealed to you so much is because like the veela Fae have mates and yours is in my house. He will smell very attractive to you and like a female veela the male population will definitely be after you." She paled and looked very unsure of herself.

"Do you like vanilla cheesecake sir?" she asked him to which he frowned. "What a random question! No I hate it although bloody Zabini loves it. You know he's always asking me where he can get some that boy needs to learn to focus more on his studies instead of his Italian foods" he drawled clearly annoyed with the boy. With a wave of her hand her uniform was back on her. "Miss Granger I must tell you now that your name is different and you are a pureblood Fae with Italian heritage. Your name is Valeria Rossini." "Alright sir tell me how will I be able to find my mate?" she asked him feeling very worried. "You will smell him Valeria as he will have a particular scent you love and soon enough even if you are unaware of it he will know you are his mate and may even approach you about it. Now I must ask you to not reject him as he will know you were destined to be mates since birth and you will of course have to mark them as veela do."

"Is there a difference between us and Veela in that regard?" she asked very interested. "Yes there is. For Veela's and Fae they both have a mate which they are to love, pleasure, protect and share everything with for all of their lives. However for a Fae they have certain powers which are transferred to the mate when mating with them and remains with them al of their lives. I mean that your mate will have the same powers you do." "What are my powers asides from effortless wandless magic of course?" she asked him. "Your powers consist of the obvious flying, you will also be able to become invisible at will, read anyone's mind without them knowing it and lastly get anyone to say anything you want while having them believe they have said it of their own free will. The last power can be a fun tool when used in the right way and can often bring moments of great humour. _Like birds having sex_. Wandless magic however is just a skill that comes extremely easily to all pureblood people. I will get professor Dumbledore to announce your changes and then you may enter" he frowned at his previous comment about birds having no idea what possessed him to say it before leaving with a blush on his cheeks. "Ok Sir!" she responded howling with laughter as he left.

She waited and before long Dumbledore tapped his glass with his spoon and every eye in the hall was on him. "Now I suspect you are all wondering what the explosion earlier was but it my honour to tell you that was no explosion but someone changing from one being into another. Miss Hermione Granger has transformed into a fully grown Italian Fae and her real name is Valeria Rossini. She will have perfect English and will be nervous about her change so try not to ask her too much unless she is willing to tell you about it. I ask you to not judge her as I know for a fact she had no idea she would change as I was forbidden from telling her because of the laws from her world. These laws prevented me from telling her what was to happen to her so that she could change and grow on her own. Welcome Miss Rossini!" he declared and she stored her wings away and walked into the hall to gasps from all of the male population and awe struck looks from all the females in the room. She glanced at the Slytherin table curiously. As she bypassed the heads table momentarily and went and sat down at the Gryffindor table Ron, Harry and Ginny gasped at her. "We know you didn't know this was happening so we're fine with it. You look beautiful and you'll always be my best friend. So did Snape explain what happens once you change?" asked Ron smiling at her.

Not knowing how to speak she thought for a moment before answering him "Yes he did I am much like a veela being only more sacred in fact the most sacred on earth. I have a mate and a special test confirmed he's in Slytherin and calm down I know for sure it's not Draco! I will be the most skilled at wandless magic and of course my own Fae magic as well." with that both Ron and Harry exhaled loudly looking very relieved. "That's such a relief. Do you have any idea who he is?" asked Harry who seemed to be very interested in the whole mate selection process. "I have no idea yet. Snape said I would know via his scent and that it would smell of four things that attract me as with a veela and then I will know for sure who it is" she said smiling brightly. Going back to the heads dorm she said goodnight to her friends and went inside to see Draco with his eyes bulging at her beauty sitting on the sofa sporting a hard on. "So you're Fae huh? Who's your mate do you know?" he asked her smiling. "I actually don't know only just that a test I did confirms he's in your house but as to who he is I have no notion. I'm not getting anything off you so it's definitely not you."

Waking up the next day which was a Saturday she felt extremely happy and bright. No classes today which sounded great right about now. She dressed in a pair of jeans with a blue long cotton dress over it and a white cardigan on over that. She put some strappy white heeled sandals on her feet and put her hair into a high now wavy ponytail and went downstairs to find the common room full of Draco's friends. Theodore Nott, Adrian Pucey, Blaise Zabini and Marcus Flint all sat below. As she looked out over the balcony no one seeing her, her breath hitched as she knew he was there somewhere. She could smell vanilla, chocolate, garlic and cheese and to be honest it smelled amazing. I wonder which one he is she thought smiling happily. She decided that some girl talk with Ginny was very much needed right about now so grabbing her wand from her room she descended the stairs. As all of the boys including Draco turned to face her she blushed slightly from all of the sudden attention. "I am going out I'll be back later on Draco" she said leaving in a hurry as her heart raced in her chest from looking at all the men trying to figure out which one he was with no luck! She entered the Gryffindor common room to weird looks from the girls and a particularly lustful look from Cormac McLaggan. She raced up to Ginny's room to find her putting some things away in the wardrobe.

"Ginny hi. Can we talk I need some men advice!" she said smiling when Ginny's face lit up in joy. "Sure thing Valeria how can I help you?" "Well first off call me Valley for short. I'm so depressed Ginny I really hate all the leery men around school checking me out all the time it's awful. Plus I have narrowed the search of my mate to four men. Snape said that when in a group I won't be able to tell which one he is." "Wow that sounds rough Valley. Ignore them. Oooh four men please tell me who?" she said giggling happily. "Well ok. Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey. Which one appeals most to you?" she asked her smiling rather nervously. "Well actually I think Theodore Nott is so sexy! No telling anyone I said that or else! And if he is your mate I apologise in advance. Anyway I'm sure he'd never like me" she said smiling to hide her disappointment. "Do you like anyone else in Slytherin Ginny?" she said. "Well obviously Draco Malfoy is the sexiest man that walked the earth but come on get real!" she said as she daydreamed staring off into space. A couple of hours later after some much needed girl time and chocolate she headed back to the dorm feeling very happy and relieved indeed.

When she entered Draco was now sitting alone doing his charms essay. "So Draco any luck with the whole mate thing?" she asked him happily. "She's in your house as I did the same test as you did! What about you?" he asked her not really paying much attention. "Yes I've limited him to the four boys that were here this morning. Snape said I can't tell which one it is when he's in a crowd." Draco looked up shocked dropping his quill on the floor. "Ooh now I am intrigued. I hope whichever one it is he accepts you!" he said giving her a friendly smile. "Thank you Draco it means a lot coming from you." She had butterflies in her tummy as dinner rolled around and she didn't know what to do about them.

Glancing over at Theodore Nott she could seriously see what Ginny had been talking about he was definitely easy on the eyes and she blushed as she thought so her tummy fluttering with butterflies which didn't go unnoticed by her friend either. "I see what you mean Ginny. He's divine. Eww what is that awful smell? It smells like someone has dumped a whole pile of cologne over themselves or something simply to hide how ugly they really are!" she fumed shocking everyone with her bluntness. "No I'm sick of this as it's making me unwell!" she grew rather angry. Focusing on Cormac she thought you know what I could with a pick me up and his ugly ass is going to give it to me. Rising up out of his seat he walked over to where Harry was now sitting and sat beside him. "Harry I simply can't stop thinking about you. I thought it was because I admire your quidditch skills I mean you are after all the best quidditch player in the country right now. I soon realised however it's not true. I love you Harry and I want the world to know it!" he said smiling and then frowning horribly. Harry was just staring at him with eyes wide in awe. "Well eh thanks Cormac good to know I suppose. Please don't tell anyone you said you love me as that would be so awkward" he finished before laughing at him with all his friends while he ran from the hall swearing blind they were all mad.

Unbeknownst to her she was laughing so much that she was now floating slightly off the ground as she locked eyes with Draco once again her small lilac wings fluttering behind her almost like the way a dogs tail wags when he's happy. Soon enough she was back down on the floor her wings now away. Her friends were all looking warily at her until she informed them that this would happen when she had strong emotions about anything. Deciding to use her other power she snuck a peek into Harry's mind to find that he was very confused and upset about Cormac's love of him. She found this to be amusing but was annoyed to look inside Ron's head and find him thinking of great she must be in bed and how her mate will be very lucky. Glaring at Ron she said "You just don't think do you! For god's sake Ron for once you know I'd like you to do something no one expects and for gods sake clean up!" she fumed leaving to sit with Malfoy at the heads table once again. "Valeria what did he do?" asked Malfoy looking slightly amused. "Well actually I read his mind and I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't resist the temptation figuring that if I did it once I wouldn't need to do it again. He was just having some thoughts I'd rather he didn't and so I lost it" she said then reading his mind and frowning. He was also thinking of good looking she was and that his mate was at her table and he couldn't find her something which really did annoy him. In bed that night she dreamt of floating vanilla cheesecakes.

**So here we have it chapter one who do we think should be her mate? Please think about it and let me know which one of the four Slytherins you think it should be.**


	2. Well that explains things!

Getting up the next day Valley went into the bathroom to shower. She waved her hands to lock all of the doors and stepped into the shower. As she felt the hot water on her skin she instantly relaxed. She had wondered why she found finding her mate so difficult she jumped when as she reached for her shampoo she took Draco's instead. Looking at the bottle she shrieked upon realising that he had two bottles of shampoo one of which was eton mess flavoured and the one in her hands that was flavoured like Vanilla Cheesecake. This shocked her to the core as she had been solely focused on Vanilla cheesecake as something you would eat not a shampoo as was evident here. The more she thought about Draco the more she smiled. Her wings were out once again levitating her as her body was filled with joy from head to toe. As she dressed in her school uniform her wings were still out but easily contained within the uniform without any problems. She flew down the stairs to a shocked Draco who had just reached the end of the stairs.

"Good morning Draco!" she beamed in happiness as she landed beside him and in that moment to him she had never looked more beautiful. "Um yes good morning!" he spluttered as she sauntered out of the portrait her hips swaying sassily behind her. _She will be the death of me I swear!_ He thought frowning as the fire glowed beside him and Dumbledore's head poked through. "Good Morning Draco your mother is here to discuss some things with you and please bring Miss Rossini as I'd like to introduce them see you soon." "Yes see you soon headmaster." "Valeria! Valeria wait! We're needed in the head masters office." "Oh ok Draco. Harry, Ron I'll catch up with you guys later" she said hugging them both and smiling before leaving with Draco. Once they got there she sauntered in not even seeing Narcissa in the corner of the room. "Headmaster you called for me?" she asked him politely. "Yes I'd like to introduce you to Draco's mother Narcissa. She is here to visit him and I thought it would be nice to introduce you. Narcissa Malfoy I give you Valeria Rossini formerly Hermione Granger our head girl".

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs Malfoy" she said as Narcissa bowed once before her as is the customary way of showing respect to her kind. "Please call me Narcissa dear. It is an honour to meet a Fae in reality. I'm a veela myself as is Luscious but to see Draco's housemate in person is an honour. Valeria I must insist that you call for tea at the manor this weekend I would consider an honour as would luscious of course!" "Yes Narcissa that would be agreeable!" she responded chuckling when she heard the phrase mother being groaned out by Draco who was obviously embarrassed by her presence. "Draco darling that's no way to greet your mother. I was only calling to find out if you had found your mate yet or not?" she asked him her eyes gleaming with mischief. "I have not mother. She is in Gryffindor and that is all I know at the moment." "Indeed. Well I'm sure you will soon enough. And you Miss Rossini I know you will need to find a mate too have you had any luck? I was going to say if you had, had any luck you could perhaps tell Draco here how you found him?" she asked with joy. "Well actually I know for a fact that he's in Slytherin and all but I keep getting this weird scent that has nothing to do with my mate I don't think and it's really annoying me!" "Come here one moment and please tell me what four scents your mate has. I will start off myself. Luscious to me smells like fresh parchment, chocolate, ink and champagne" said Narcissa who was genuinely curious as to what her mate smelled like. "I only ask because I am curious to know what a mate smells like to someone else" she replied to Valeria's questioning eyes.

"Oh right ok well my mate smells like Vanilla maybe, chocolate, garlic and cheese. I only say maybe about the vanilla as a few men smell like that to me your son included and he's not my mate so I am very confused at the moment." "How are you sure he's not your mate if you don't mind me asking?" she asked her politely. "Oh it's no problem. I feel nothing sexual when around him and besides which I've been looking for a mate so I can't see why I would be smelling anything sexual around him." "When has this scent been its strongest?" "Well actually it was yesterday morning when Draco had four of his friends visiting him in our dorms. The scent was so strong then it almost knocked me out and boy did it smell wonderful" she smiled her eyes darkening with lust. "Ok I want to try something with you that my mother tried with me before I found Luscious. I think it might help you to clear up your confusion with Vanilla scent and help you find him. I feel that it would be only fair to help you as I know you could die without one. Ok close your eyes and take deep breaths. I want you to focus on all the scents around you and describe them to me ok can you do that?" she asked her.

"Yes ok. I smell fresh books, old books, musty cologne, sweets in particular sherbet lemons, ink, parchment, dear god that smells awful like from a menagerie or something and I can smell carrots as well for some reason." "Ok these scents are all around you and I get them as well. Now I want you to drown out all of these smells and take a few deep breaths while you do this and then tell me what you smell." She complied breathing in slowly until eventually every smell was gone. "Ok wow. It's knocking me out almost it's so strong. I can smell fresh parchment, firewhiskey, coffee and cauldron cakes. Oh wow I can't believe it smells so amazing. Hmmm" she moaned in contentment. "This smells better then anything I've ever smelled before oh god!" she said becoming suddenly very hot and flushed and she floated off the ground. When she opened her eyes she was smirking. "Hmm Thanks Narcissa. The other scents are still amazing but these are stronger by far." "Who did they belong to?" asked Narcissa while Draco looked on in awe just what had his mother done to Valeria.

"I don't have a clue but I know I'm going to go mad if I don't find the guy they belong to! Also I've realised the other scents I got were actually from me which does explain a lot of my confusion" she said sounding suddenly very wary and on edge. "Let me know when you do Miss Rossini. I'll see you later darling Draco" she said kissing his forehead and telling him not to worry so much. "What did my mother do to you?" he asked her jumping when she shrieked. "I um I well I don't understand! I do not understand! Draco I can't understand this! I'm just not capable of this right now. Please leave me alone for the moment I'll have to just see you later on" she left giving him a really weird look before running from the office in awe. "What just happened professor?" he asked Dumbledore who was twinkling behind his glasses. "Your mother helped her to find her mate and now she has" he responded casually. "Do you know who it is?" he asked. "No Mr Malfoy I do not but I'm sure she'll tell you that later on. Now off to breakfast see you later and here's a note allowing you to be late to class. Goodbye" said the headmaster smiling at him with such mischief.

"Do you think she'll ever tell him Narcissa?" asked Dumbledore chuckling. "If I know females probably not for a while. I was in such denial about Luscious took me three whole days to realise he was the one even if I thought I didn't want him to be" she responded stepping out from behind the wall howling with laughter. "Yes I seem to remember Druella telling me that if you didn't confront your mate soon she'd find out who it was and do it for you. She seemed to think although you didn't want him as your mate you'd be lost without him. Smart woman your mother. I'll never forget the expression on your face when you finally realised who it was as well. He had been in your year but was rather pompous and sure of himself. I remember too him being terrified that you'd whip him into shape and all that. He even told me once '_Professor Dumbledore she'll have total control over my life and my heart and I'm so scared. What if I don't want to do something she does oh I'll be such a Nancy!_' It was his most humorous moment as love or the idea of it terrified him."

"Ha! That's so hilarious I had no idea of that one I must say. But what he fails to realise is that I knew even though I didn't want to do it that he was the hunk for me. I was delighted that he at least shared in my insatiable desires. I know that feeling like this for Draco will be a new thing and rather frightening at first but I'm sure he'll adjust to it. The romance that is there will prevail all else. To this day Luscious is still just as loving and romantic as the day I first bonded with him. I know who she was but that doesn't bother me in the slightest. I do have one concern funny as it is I've heard rumours that Draco was nicknamed the sex god of Slytherin. Why is that do you know because mothers' intuition or not I just know he's never been with more then one girl like that before?" she asked Dumbledore her eyebrows crinkling in confusion. "Ah yes Narcissa it is my belief that he led a lot of girls to believe that they could one day be his. I've often caught him locking lips passionately with many girls not that he knows this of course I've always stayed out of sight just to keep an eye in him if you will. I know for a fact that they all loved him for this reason but because I knew he was veela I knew that this is why he could never fully commit sexually not that he knew this of course. I imagine that he just thought he wasn't really that attracted to her after all. I know of the one girl he slept with and I can tell you he only did it because everyone was doing it as well. It ended badly for them both and they swore to never talk of it again and I don't believe they ever have since" he answered her question candidly.

"That is interesting. I am worried about her Albus. I know who she was before and although it doesn't bother Luscious or I, I know her friends will not be too happy about Draco. Please watch over her as she will need her friends during the transition and tell them to stand by her no mater what. It is in testing times like these when we realise who our true friends are and who never were from the beginning. I myself lost a lot of friends when I mated with Luscious because people didn't like him but I also gained a world of new friends and was much happier because of it" she said sounding very concerned about the young girl indeed. "_Could Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley please come to my office immediately thank you"_ he said over the intercom suggesting that Narcissa disillusion herself immediately which is what she did and sat on an arm chair in the corner of his room. She jumped slightly as they burst through the doors of his office out of breath from having run all the way there. "Sir we came as fast as we could is anything the matter?" asked Ginny who now looked very worried.

"Please have a seat. Would anyone care for a sherbet lemon? No? Alright well it concerns Miss Rossini. As of earlier this morning we have discovered that the scent she was smelling initially was her own and so this new scent we discovered has lead her in different directions to find her mate. I must ask you now to be honest with me. Will you accept her mate whoever it is even if she is as of yet unaware herself who it is. I have reason to believe I know who it is and will not be sharing that information with you as I don't feel it would be my place to do so. Also I must ask you now would you remain her friends regardless of the outcome? I only ask because she will need all the friends she can get during this difficult and most confusing time for her. Do you understand me?" he asked them all seriously. "Professor I would have no problem whatsoever who it is. She is my best friend and despite what anyone else thinks I am my own person and can think for myself so this would not bother me one bit. Obviously I would want her to be happy no matter who it is and I would be warning them of this fact whenever she finds out who it is. I will not have anyone hurt her even Malfoy as we all know what he can be like" said Ginny honestly surprising both Harry and Ron who sat beside her.

"Well we know it's not him as she has assured us of that fact herself yesterday morning. I don't think I could forgive him for all he's done to her when she was Hermione if he was her mate. I'm not saying I wouldn't be her friend as I would but I would seriously resent him for it! No one understands the nights I comforted her because he made her cry so much she didn't think she'd ever feel ok again and I will never let that happen to her again so long as I live!" barked Ron seriously. At these words Narcissa sniffed dabbing her eyes at the sincerity of the young man. She had no idea Hermione had ever been like this and all because of her own son and mate or not she was ashamed of him for this. "What say you Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"I say that no matter who her mate is I will stand by her side. Ron needs to see that although I can't abide Malfoy I'm not blind and can see the fact that he's tried so hard to become her friend since we started here this year. We all need to realise although I really do despise Malfoy he didn't have it easy either with a sadistic creep as a father. I do understand how bad things were for him and I feel we both need to empathise on either side. He needs to understand how hard it was for Hermione and she needs to see that his rich life was not always a walk in the park. I will never forgive him for hurting Hermione, no, but this however is not Hermione. He has been nothing but wonderful to Valeria and I am happy for this reason. I can see he really wants to try and I will not loose friends because of him and if I do then they were never really my friends to begin with were they?" he said honestly silencing the two of them beside him.

"You make a valid point Harry. I'm sure she will be delighted to have you're unwavering support and I award five points to Gryffindor for your courage and honesty in such a situation as this which wouldn't have been easy for you. As for you Mr Weasley I just hope you can remember how happy she is now as Valeria and still stay her friend no matter what." "I will certainly try sir but if Malfoy or her mate ever threatens her I will not be held responsible for what I do." "Good to know. You can all return to class now. Please do not inform her of our conversation as it is not my wish to alarm her thank you!" he said smiling as they left his office. Narcissa uncovered herself looking at Albus as she dabbed at her eyes. "I must confess Albus I didn't like Hermione Granger myself but my dislike of her never came from her blood status. I didn't like her because she was so much better then Draco at everything educational wise and it hacked me off so much that a girl could be better then my son. I am glad that Mr Weasley is so protective of her and I must say I am ashamed as to how my son made her feel. I know Luscious made me cry in school often for being smarter then him and knowing more then he did at all times but loving him and receiving his level of love and care has made up tenfold for all the times he made me cry in my dorm room. It was almost as if when he realised I was his mate everything changed and he vowed to never ever make me cry or see me cry ever again and since then I've only ever cried once and that was to do with Draco and not him. I know that Draco will be very loyal and loving to her and she will protected at all times."

"I know Narcissa she has good friends and I'm very well aware that you lost some friends but rest assured that Ronald Weasley's family will not just turn on her if he does. She has been like a second daughter to them and Molly loves her like so and I wouldn't be surprised if Ron hears a few home truths as well. He is rather fickle and can turn on anyone even Valeria if her views or mate are not what he thinks they should be. He will obviously understand that Draco is her mate but may view this fact as betrayal that he cannot get over. As he stated a bit too calmly for my own liking she informed them yesterday that he was not her mate. It is his calmness or almost relief at this information which leads me to believe he could easily cut her off from his life. Draco will of course be possessive but it is his responsibility to trust her in her friend choices and never restrict her there as she will find it difficult to forgive him if he restricts her in any way. I know that Luscious has probably learned his lessons from trying to restrict you in the earlier days am I correct?"

"Yes Albus. I know what you are saying is true and to be honest I would not be surprised either if he does turn on her for her mate choices. Yes Luscious learned not to restrict me in the early days as I informed him that none of my male friends were out to get me and that I had only eyes for him which if course I still do. I trust you to inform Draco Albus that he must always trust his mate's decisions whether or which as to doubt her or the loyalty of her friends would be very harmful to him. She would find it then difficult to trust him although she would be bound to love him forever so she could never truly stay mad at him. Trust is something that must be earned and then kept. She will understand his possessive new side and will be telling him that if he doesn't reel in his jealousy it will not end well for him. She may only say this as a threat but he needs to realise the importance of friends in her life" she said honestly. "Narcissa dear I will tell him of course that to be overly jealous of her friends all the time will land him in the doghouse as the muggles say and I'm sure he'll soon realise that it would be wise to maybe not be so jealous every time. In fact disillusion yourself once more and I'll tell him quickly before I go out as I must visit my brother for lunch after this. _Draco Malfoy to my office please_.

Soon he came in with an air of nonchalance. "You requested to see me Professor?" "Yes I did Draco. I just wanted to impress upon you the fact that your mate will have friends of her own and it would not be wise to be overly jealous of them all the time or it will land you in the dog house as muggles say. I'm just telling you to trust that she knows you are hers always and will never waver from this. It is your job as a mate to love, protect and trust her always. She will always trust you and may not like some of your friends and who knows may even tell you this on a regular basis but it is your job to always make her feel safe and loved. May I ask you what your mate smells like? I've always been curious to know such things."

"Oh right yes. I know that professor and I will try very hard to not become so jealous of her friends. Obviously through the bond I will know for sure that she will never cheat however it is her friends whoever they are that I would be more concerned with. As for how she smells to me she smells amazing whoever she is. When I smell her I can smell champagne, garlic, chocolate and vanilla cheesecake. I find the fact that I smell vanilla cheesecake to be annoying though because I hate it. Sir is it possible that my mate is a man? I mean I don't feel gay or anything but I know Blaise Zabini my very best friend loves Vanilla cheesecake. Oh god I'm a pansy!" he wailed looking very frightened.

With this Dumbledore laughed heartily. "I doubt Mr Zabini is your mate as everyone who is anyone knows of his obsession with the cake. Besides which I know you are not gay as I feel it would be obvious to everyone if you were" said Dumbledore a little more amused at his outburst. "Do you know something I don't sir? Is Valeria aware of who her mate is I mean after talking to my mother she seemed so confused? I hope my mother didn't say the wrong thing as we all know how she can screw things up sometimes. I just want her to but out of my love life for a while. Besides which I hope Valeria finds her mate as I think I've found mine." "Who is it?" he asked Draco. "I think it's Ginerva Weasley. She's gorgeous and I'd be a fool to deny it. I'm going to approach her about it later on." "Are you sure you don't have another mate?" "No I'm not but I can't think of anyone else who would be worthy of me" he said annoying his disillusioned mother intensely. How could he say such things? It baffled her mind. "Well I think you should wait maybe a day or two to talk to Miss Weasley at least until Valeria has found her mate as Ginerva will be focused on helping her to find a mate and will not be focused on you at that time." "Would you like to know what Miss Rossini has informed us her mate smells like? This way maybe you can help her find him faster and get to Ginerva faster" he asked Draco who now became more curious by the minute.

"Yes actually that would be helpful." "Yes right well her mate smells like fresh parchment, firewhiskey, coffee and cauldron cakes. Do you know of anyone in your house that smells this way?" he asked a stunned Draco. "I am afraid I do not know anyone in my house that smells like this but I will ask around and see if I can find anyone that does. Most of the boys in my house like firewhiskey so that's not unique but the combination of that with cauldron cakes, fresh parchment and coffee is unusual. I um I need to go now Professor unless there is anything else. I'm feeling very sick!" he said practically running out of the office leaving Narcissa and Dumbledore laughing their heads off. "Can you believe he actually thought he was gay for a moment? Poor boy! I just hope he realises it's her before he tries to bond with Miss Weasley as that will break Valeria's heart killing her slowly unless he stops going through with it." "Yes I know that would be quite the sight. Don't worry I'm sure he'll notice soon enough that she is his mate" said Dumbledore as they both left his office.

Back in the dungeons potions class was in full swing. "Ok now put in your mandrake root and stir counter clockwise for five seconds and clockwise for five seconds. After you have done this bottle it and bring it up here for me to inspect!" Professor Snape drawled. "Blaise can I talk to you later on?" she asked him seductively rubbing his arm. "Valeria sure you can" he responded at which Draco growled loudly. "What the hell is your problem Draco? Stop fucking growling it's pathetic!" she chided wagging her finger disapprovingly in his direction. "But you don't understand Valeria I…" "NO you don't understand Draco! Now listen here you are not to come near me until I tell you it is alright to do so. Stay away from me or I will be forced to set my mate on you!" she shouted. "But you can't have a different mate!" he said looking very hurt indeed. "But….but…..but I thought" she stumbled over her words finally fainting. Waking up the light hit her face as she scrunched up her face before finally opening her eyes. Everyone was looking at her. "Are you alright Valley you fainted?" asked Harry "No I'm not alright. I feel ridiculous! Please go now and tell Blaise Zabini I need to see him immediately. Don't give me that look just do it! I need to apologise to him oh how mortifying!" she said her face going red. Soon enough he came in looking at her in awe. "Blaise I'm so sorry. I thought because of the Vanilla Cheesecakes and what not and I didn't mean to confuse you" she said looking highly concerned. "Well to be honest you're confusing me now more. It's alright I guess. Feel better soon and I'll see you later" he said hugging her before leaving.

Feeling like crap she groaned. Could her day get any worse? After everyone had cleared out she was given her last potion with a clean bill of health. As she walked out of the hospital wing her emotions were flying out of her and surrounding her in an impenetrable aura bubble. She was very confused as she headed home to her dorm. As she entered Draco was sitting to attention on the couch shocked when she glided past him and up the stairs no emotion on her face. She entered the bathroom and decided to have some girly time. She put on a mud chocolate face mask and painted her toes and fingernails. She then poured herself a really hot bubble bath and sunk in allowing it to relax her. Winky! "Please bring me a glass of champagne and please give Mr Malfoy a coffee and tell him I told him to drink it. Also tell him if he doesn't get the message by now that's he stupid!" "I will tell him miss!" Soon enough she was sipping on champagne when she asked for the whole bottle. After finishing the entire bottle she was roaring drunk. She flew around the room knocking everything over and laughing. Going out into the common room she slid down the banister on her bum giggling at Draco's shocked expression. "What did you mean that if I don't get the message I'm stupid?" he asked her confused to the core. "Oh Draco quit being a fool! I need some coffee right about now! Know where I could get some! Ha!" she said floating off the ground giggling and swaying in all directions.

"Valeria are you drunk?" "Drakie poo I'm alright! Do you like it when I say your name like tart Parkinson or do you prefer a more submissive kind of girl? Oh Draco please!" she moaned giggling "Here have this cup of Vodka!" he said handing her sober up potion which had immediate effect. "Draco! What in the name of god is going on? I swear to god you better explain yourself right now mister! Who is your mate and don't lie to me because so help me god I will know!" she had picked him up by the collar. "You are!" he shouted looking extremely shocked. "Hmm why did you not say so before now? I thought my mate was Blaise Zabini until I realised the smell I was smelling before was my own one. We Fae are the only race who can smell what we smell like that attracts our mate to us. I can't do this! I can't be without you but so help me if you're joking you will die at my hands" she said now floating a foot above the ground crying her eyes out. "I love you!" he said kissing her with such passion it baffled them both.

"Oh god Draco I love you never leave me please I can't cope with the hurt and confusion I felt when you were not near me!" she said with desperation. "Never I'll never leave you ever again!" he said purring deeply with delight as he rubbed up against her to show just how excited he was. "Once we mate Draco you will be also endowed with every one of my powers bar flying!" she said kissing his neck and ears as he purred and moaned a sweet satisfying sound to her ears. "Hmmm Draco I can't explain why and I'm not usually this forward about anything but I really think I'll die if you don't take me right here on his sofa!" she panted out lustfully. "Oh god that so sexy!" he said grinding into her slightly moaning as he felt her wetness against him. "Please Draco!" she moaned now unable to control herself. Taking off all of their clothes with a flick of his wand they were both naked. Her palmed her large breasts squeezing them slightly his mouth nipping, licking and sucking expertly at her nipples. "So sensitive!" she moaned loving what he was doing to her now firm nipples. His hand reached down to play with her clit making her arch up towards him as her hands found his now throbbing cock and rubbed it up and down.

"Hmmm so good baby yeah just like that!" he breathed out heavily. He knew then that he was ready to take her. "Are you a virgin my love?" he asked her seriously. _What is it with men and virgins honestly!_ "Just take me Draco!" she groaned out in frustration as he teased her entrance with his cock. Not able to take anymore she sunk back into him with him filling her up easily. He pumped her faster shocked to find no resistance but realised that she was with him now so there was really no need to ask her who she'd been with before. Turning her around to face him he kissed her senseless his hand now finding her clit pressing and rubbing it in circles as he pumped in and out faster. "Oh god I'm going to come don't stop Draco" she panted wildly thrashing against the couch. Just as she came clamping her walls against his dick she brought him with her. It was only after this that she realised that in the moment of pleasure they had both bitten each other in the neck and were now fully bonded. She slipped off him and snuggled into his arms falling to sleep as she had very peaceful dreams.


	3. There's something you guys need to know!

Valeria woke up the next morning feeling very lightheaded until she realised they had bonded. She could feel all of the emotions in the now sleeping form of Draco beside her and to say that the feeling was new would be an underestimation. She crept out of bed and showered and dressed leaving to go to the Gryffindor common room to see her friends all sitting at the couch by the fireplace. "We need to talk and I'm not in the mood for any bullshit this morning so anyone who doesn't wish to listen to me with an open mind can get out now!" she said shocking them all with her bluntness.

"Draco and I have mated last night and while I was initially unaware he was my mate I discovered that the smell I'd first smelt was my own. As a Fae I have the ability to smell what I would smell like to my mate and it would turn me on as it does him which is why I thought that was what he smelled like at first. I need to know if you can or cannot except this because my Fae side will not hesitate to kill you or harm you in any way depending on how you threaten Draco. I am much stronger then he will ever be a thing which he needs to realise sooner or later. Suffice to say he will be taking care of my every need and has only eyes for me. He is aware that Ron and yourself Harry are like brothers to me and will always be my best friends until I die so you will never be a threat to him. Ginny you don't count because you're female and my best friend anyway and females cannot annoy the male mate. Only I can get annoyed by females coming onto him and I know you will not do that nor will Luna so we're all fine!" she finished her speech looking warily at them all.

"Well Valley I think it's wonderful and so romantic that he gets to look after you for all of your life. I will always support you no matter what and I promise to do nothing that would upset his veela. As we should all know that making a veela's mate or indeed a Faes mate upset in anyway will cause the other to go into automatic protection mode. Don't worry as long as I can come on some shopping sprees with you I'm in!" said Ginny crying tears of joy and hugging her tightly. "Can't breathe Gin!" she said chuckling as she thought of how like her mother Ginny was in that regard. "Look Valley Malfoy and I will never be best friends but I'm not a fool I've studied your kind and indeed his kind when I found out who you both were. I know he will be bound to love, pleasure and protect you for all of your life which is great as I'd hate if he hurt you. Because you're like a sister to me I will obviously be telling him at some stage that if he ever hurts you for whatever I will not be so forgiving mate or otherwise! I'll always be here for you!" said Harry smiling at her and hugging her close. She looked to Ron who looked very hurt indeed.

"Valeria you're my best friend and I'm hurt you couldn't have loved me like I loved you but I will get over it because although I hate ferret face he is destined to make you happy so as long as you are happy I am happy really. I love you too much to make you suffer so I'm letting you go! It's not fair for me to be jealous because he get's to have you instead of me. I'll always love you though but if he does anything to upset you at all I will kill him and I will not hesitate either. We'll always be best friends so don't worry about that it's just that I might feel more then I should at times. Please inform Malfoy not to worry about me as I don't want him attacking me every time I smile at you." replied Ron hugging her as tears fell from his eyes. Her heart broke at that as she'd had no idea how he felt previously. "Ron I'm very sorry my mate couldn't have been you but I'll always be here for you no matter what. In fact I need you to make me a promise. Whenever I have my first child I want you and Harry to be its godfathers and I won't settle for less. He's going to need his uncle Ron to show him about the joy of life and uncle Harry to show him how to be a quidditch master. Sorry Ginny but if I have a daughter she'll have to get her style from one of her godmothers and I don't fancy her getting it from Luna. Although Luna can teach her all about plants and the joys of discovery. Thank you for all being there for me always it means so much. I must head back to my dorm now but I'll see you at breakfast in a while."

"Bye Valley!" they all chorused. She sauntered back to the heads dorm and fear overtook her body for a moment as she became scared of a thought that entered her head. When she entered Draco was up and coming down the stairs but he stopped when he saw the fear on her face. "Valeria what's the matter?" he said running up to her and grabbing her around the waist. "Draco I'm scared of meeting your father!" she said wide eyed. "Don't worry I won't let him hurt you. You're mine remember so he can't touch you" he said soothingly. "But you don't understand. I can't meet him because of what I might do to him. He treated Hermione like shit for years and I am afraid I won't be able to forgive him for it. I don't want to hurt your father but I'm afraid I will" she said now frowning as rage built inside her. "He's not worthy of my presence anyhow the disgusting cretin. Don't even bother looking at me like that. He is a cretin and I will see to it that he understands each day how much he hurt me in the past. He will not forget so easily the pain he caused me. He will suffer for as long as I deem it necessary and then I am sure we will be fine but he is beneath me and so he will never forget it" she fumed as a vase in the corner of the room smashed making Draco jump.

"Valeria please don't hurt him too much. He's been through a lot as well and don't worry I won't stop you from doing anything if and only if he steps out of line. He is my mothers mate so if you hurt him she will resent it and possibly resent you for it too. He loves her and trust me when I say that because he loves me he will never put a toe out of line! I understand how you feel and I will never ever hold that against you. I love you" he said rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Kiss me!" she said looking up at him with black eyes of pure lust that blew him away. He leaned in captured her mouth in a searing kiss backing up until they were both on the couch with her on his lap. "I spoke to my friends Draco and they are all fine with it. I must warn you now that Ron has told me to tell you he is not a threat and not to worry about him and trust me when I tell you I don't want you to be jealous of him even if you do read his mind as he has already told me he loved me before but accepts this union and will support me all the way because that's what a true friend does. I forbid you from getting jealous of him so don't even try as I will know it!" she warned a stunned Draco. "Woman you'll be the death of me. He should die for saying he loves you as you're mine!" he fumed. "Yes well he's heartbroken and you need to understand how that feels. Imagine I kissed Harry or something and then you might be able to empathise with him" she said forcefully.

At this he growled and clutched his chest in pain. "See it's not pleasant is it! Leave him alone and do not mention anything about how much money he does or indeed does not have as that will only antagonise him and upset me further! You need to realise that he would always choose heartbreak over my happiness. All he wants is for me to be happy and I believe he can find love with the right girl if he is helped in this regard." she warned once again. "Ok sweetheart I won't kill him but you are mine and always will be and I will not apologise for reminding people from time to time!" he said now forceful himself. She leaned up to his ears and whispered huskily _That's the sexiest thing I've ever heard you say Draco and I will always remind everyone you're mine. You're mine and I will have you whenever I want to and I will have space whenever I need it. I love you!_ She purred against his neck as she kissed it and felt him harden below her emitting a low throaty chuckle. Grinding into him she looked to see his eyes were full of lust and smiled at him.

She had never felt more complete in her life. "Draco I want you so much right now but we need to get to breakfast!" she said chuckling. "You doubt my abilities for a quickie!" he said causing her to gasp and he pulled her panties and plunged deep into her wet core quickly and roughly. "Dear god Draco! Uh huh just like that faster, faster! Touch me!" she demanded growling huskily as he tweaked her clit underneath his thumb. Leaning up to kiss her neck he moaned his veela purring in contentment. "Uh huh Draco I'm going to…." She screamed out as her pussy clamped around his firm member bringing him over the edge with her. As they sat there panting afterwards she nuzzled his neck with her nose. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of this" she said kissing him firmly as she stood and straightened her skirt as she grabbed his hand to pull him up. "I'll never get tired of you. I'll always be there to pleasure you whenever you need it!" he growled huskily in her ear making her shudder. He took her hand as he slung his bag over his shoulder and they walked to breakfast together shrieking when she flew them down to the great hall doors where her friends were once again waiting.

"Draco hello I just want to say Valeria told us everything and I guess that makes us family now. Just so you know if you ever hurt my sister for any reason you will pay I don't care if she is your mate. I love her and will always look out for my sister. She has been there for me through some of the toughest moments in my life when I had no family so she has become the family I never had" said Harry with certainty. "Harry I understand this and will never come in between your friendship but let me tell you this that if anyone and I mean anyone hurts my princess they will be in a lot of trouble. I love her and would never hurt her. I guess we are family now and know that I will never stop any of you visiting the manor once we're married!" he said earnestly surprising his mate which annoyed him slightly. Did she believe he had no faith in her whatsoever? He kissed her cheek and left to go to his own table as she followed her friends to the Gryffindor table. She sat down and piled breakfast onto her plate eating hungrily. Glancing at her friends shocked expressions she laughed. "Unfortunately for me I feel what Draco does so he's starving now and so now I am. I don't even feel like eating this much but he does so my Fae must comply with him!" she explained laughing more at their sudden relaxed expressions.

"What do you guys have first?" she asked both Harry and Ron who checked their schedules. "Well we both have divination first for two periods. What about you?" they asked her knowing that she would be taking a different class then them. "Well Draco has ancient runes with some of the Hufflepuff's and I have arithmancy with some of the Ravenclaw's. Professor Vector is teaching us all about algorithms. How exciting!" she exclaimed. "Only you could get this excited about algorithms" Ron teased her laughing. She laughed herself and then glanced at Draco to see he was feeling very uneasy. _Draco what's the matter? You look very uneasy!_ She said to his mind. _It's Pansy Parkinson she thinks we can still be together like we were in third year but although I keep telling her no she doesn't get it. help me please!_ He replied making her laugh and causing her friends to look at her weirdly. "I just had a funny thought nothing to worry. I'll be right back Draco needs me one moment!" she said putting down her pumpkin juice and heading over to the Slytherin table. "Draco I told you you're mine and you're not allowed to look at any other girls!" she said loud enough for Pansy to hear kissing him forcefully. "Get off him you… you skunk!" replied Pansy trying to yank her off of him.

"Pansy touch me or my mate again and I swear you will not live to tell the tale. Back off now before I make you do something you do not want to!" when Pansy relented to give up she winked at a confused Draco. Suddenly Pansy got off her and walked casually over to Adrian Pucey. _Adrian I'm so sorry I failed to ever tell you that I love you. I was going after Draco to make you jealous and I'm sorry for that do you forgive me?_ She asked making him blush wildly. "Yes of course I forgive you Pansy!" he said kissing her when she snapped out of it shrieking. "Adrian I dunno what you think you're doing but stop it right now!" she said angrily. "But Pansy you just told me you only went after Draco to make me jealous because you love me and I can't believe you feel that way about me too!" he said smiling a genuine smile. At this Pansy seemed to actually melt. "Wow I had no idea you loved me!" she smiled going off with Adrian Draco all forgotten. Reading her mind he sensed that she thought he would be jealous and that it would too late now even if he did try to fight for her. He chuckled at this and frowned when Valeria glared at him. "Next time you have a conundrum Draco stop freaking out and for once believe you can do something about it yourself. What in the hell would you have done if I had not been there. I love you but you need to stop relying on me for every little thing. Now I'm going to finish my breakfast!" she snapped and pulling her in for a deep kiss once more she seemed to melt there and then.

"Draco I'm sorry I'm so cranky I'm just sore right now and it's annoying me!" she said her eyes filling with tears. "It's alright babe do you need me to rub you anywhere?" he asked her his eyes filled with concern and love. "Well there are plenty of places you could rub me! But yes if you could rub my lower back for one moment!" she said smirking at his shocked expression of her previous innuendo. He massaged her every pain away and she went to finish her breakfast before heading off to class. While in class she was joined by Cassius Warrington another Slytherin who informed her that Draco was just using her as one of his fuck buddies and that he'd soon get bored and discard her which he then followed her by saying he'd never do. She sobbed when he walked away at how harsh his words had been. Upstairs in ancient runes Draco started to growl as he felt his mate's pain but couldn't leave his class to help her yet. When he left class he searched for her everywhere. He couldn't find her and so headed back to the common room for his next free period but stopped in his tracks when he found her on the couch lying down and crying. "Valeria! My sweetheart are you alright?" he asked her tenderly.

"Leave me alone Draco! I know all about you and what you're like. He told me everything from the fuck buddies to you throwing them out the next morning. Is that what it was like with me?" she asked tears flowing freely from her eyes. "Look I don't know who told that but it's not true. Yes I'm not a virgin and slept with two girls from my house but they were never fuck buddies and I didn't love them like I love you" he said rubbing soothing circles on her back to calm her down. "The way he said it really hurt me Draco! Please promise you'll never leave me!" she said feeling very insecure indeed. Suddenly she felt this aura full of love, care and protection surround her making her feel amazing. "What the hell was that?" "Oh right that's my veela's way of showing your Fae he is seriously in love with her. The aura shows you how raw and strong his love for you is. I love you more then I could ever possibly tell you. I mean there are no words!" he said looking deep into her eyes. "But I must know who made my life cry like that and he must be punished." "I don't want to see him hurt to badly so don't hurt him to badly" she said "If it was Weasel so help me god!" he shouted angrily. "His name is Ronald and you are never ever to refer to him as Weasel ever again are we clear? Besides which it wasn't Ron who said it but Cassius Warrington. I think he's in your house isn't he?" she asked him casually.

"Cassius is in my house and yes he'll pay dearly for what he did. I won't hurt him but let's just say he'll know not to screw with me again. He'll be the social pariah of Slytherin before the week is through. I'll never let anyone hurt you my baby because when you hurt I do to". "Draco I need you. Make love to me!" she purred grinding up against him seductively. "You're insatiable you know that!" he growled kissing from her jaw down her neck and back up once again. "Uh huh Draco just like that. Mmm. I'm only insatiable for you though" she responded giggling as he growled louder then her in response. "Well if I could have you all the time I would" he grunted opening her bra to suck hungrily at her sensitive nipples. "So fucking good!" she moaned up into him. When his fingers plunged into her wet core and his thumb found her clit she ground hard against him panting wildly as he kissed her senseless. She soon came really hard as he sucked forcefully on her tongue. She didn't have much time to recover though as he plunged deep into her wet core riding her slowly as the pressure built within them both. As he could see her pupils dilating he went faster and faster.

"Draco please faster uh huh just like that oooh I'm going to come!" she moaned as his finger found her clit once more to tip her over into ecstasy. Soon after her third orgasm he followed her kissing her passionately. "Never doubt my love for you my Valeria. Mine!" he mumbled grabbing her close to him smirking as she whimpered from pleasure finally satisfied. "Wow I've never finished like that so many times before" she said smiling in joy. "Come on we've got potions!" she smirked dressing herself once again with her wand. When he entered the room he saw his godfather raise his eyes in question as he clutched Valeria's hand and suddenly it dawned on him why they were holding hands. He nodded at them politely as they sat down in their seats. "Silence! Today we'll be making the broth of the living dead. Instructions are on the board and I expect each and every one of you to focus on the task at hand. You may begin!" he drawled as he went on to grade some papers. "Ok this says here that we need ten cc's of arrowroot, a pinch of cumin, some sonorous bubbles, mandrake root and eye of newt. You go and get them in the ingredients store and I'll set up here" she said placing their cauldron on the Bunsen burner before turning it on.

She got out her knife, stirring spoon and chopping board. When he returned with the ingredients she began to chop them up along side him with vigour. As they added in the sonorous bubbles their potion started to burst and pop as it was meant to. They stirred it clockwise for twenty seconds and counter clockwise for one minute before bottling it and leaving class together. Snape had given them full marks and was surprised to be giving Neville Longbottom full marks also. It was obvious he'd been studying like mad and grown fearless since the final battle in which they'd won. This unnerved Severus somewhat although he'd never admit it. Bending over fiercely Valeria groaned in pain. "What's the matter Val should we go to Madam Pomfrey's?" asked Draco nervously sounding quite hysterical. "No definitely not! I'll just be going to my room for a moment. Please don't follow me as I need to be alone at the moment. I feel awkward enough as it is. I'll be back in ten minutes" she responded flying away from him and not giving him much time to respond which annoyed him. She entered her room saying Accio pads!

Running into the bathroom she showered and changed remembering her pads cursing at the pain in her abdomen. She had always hated that time of month and found herself to be quite testy right now because of it. He finally came back just as she was leaving. "What the hell did you run from me for?" he said now sounding very angry. "You will not shout at me Draco! You have no idea!" she shouted her eyes filling with tears. At this he crumbled and went to hold her but she stopped him. "NO don't touch me now! I'm sorry but I'm too cross to have anyone touch me right now!" she shouted. "But what's wrong with you?" he asked now confused. "Check the fucking bathroom if you need to. I don't have time for this I'll be late for class." Upon checking the toilet he saw her pads and understood. _You could have told me you know. I know I'm not a man but I love you and it's my job to look after you always especially at this time of the month_ he said scolding her lightly. _I love you Draco but I get so cross and moody when it's my time of the month so I don't want you to be near me in case I snap even more!_ She replied. _You just feel free to snap at me whenever you need to. I'll never leave your side I promise. You're mine!_ He said making her smile brightly as he was so thoughtful.

Going into dinner she saw her favourite food on the table and smiled. Grabbing some mac and cheese she loaded it onto her plate. She wolfed down the scrumptious food before having two large slices of chocolate which made the boys frown at her until Ginny told them that it was a girl thing and to lay off her. "Oh honestly all girls do that. Stop staring at her like it's a weird thing! I do it all the time!" she said now having her won second slice of cheesecake. "You as well huh?" asked Valeria laughing. "Yeah don't talk to me about it haha!" said Ginny now giggling. Going up to the dorms with Draco they waited for all of the house prefects to file in and sit around the fireplace. Valeria started off by congratulating them all on their status as prefects.

"As you all know we are all here to receive our prefect schedules. It is important that we all agree here and now that the times as shown in the schedules suit everyone. So read them all and let us know if there is any problems. As a prefect you will have the power to warn against bad behaviour and give a detention where necessary. You will also have the ability to remove house points. We recommend that depending on the particular offense that five points be removed that particular house and ten points if the offender warrants that kind of punishment. The right course of action if they offend a third time is a detention. I will state here and now that my house or Draco's house are not exempt from this rule. We must all try to enforce good behaviour where we can. Does anyone have any questions?" she said smiling at everyone

"Yes actually what should we do if we find someone with a Weasley Wizarding Wheezes product? I've heard they're prohibited is that right?" asked Stebbins tentatively. This time it was Draco that answered. "Yes that's true. All of these items are to be confiscated immediately and a record of where you confiscated the item is to be written down. In the record you should record who had the item, what the item was, where you confiscated it and also the time and date of the offence. If you like you can simply confiscate the items or take off an additional few house points but only if you feel it is necessary. We would say here to go with your gut instinct in these matters. Also they will warrant a detention with whoever you want them to serve it with if they keep on bringing contraband items into the school the list of which can be found within your schedules. Obviously if it is their first time offending then a simple warning and confiscation will suffice. Anything else? No? alright well Stebbins and Weasley you will be on patrol tonight. You will patrol between the hours of eight pm and ten pm. Good nigh all and we'll meet up once again in a few weeks to see how everyone is doing" said Draco smiling as they all left.

After this they both collapsed into bed exhausted as he held Valeria close massaging her tummy which did seem to alleviate a lot of the pain there. "Thanks Draco for rubbing my tummy I feel much better already. Will you rub it again if I ever feel pain there as it helps me to cope with the pain?" "Valeria I will rub you anywhere you want me to at anytime if it alleviates any of the pain for you. Get some rest goodnight I love you!" "Thanks goodnight I love you too" she kissed him quickly before snuggling back into his chest and falling straight to sleep.


End file.
